Tradiciones
by D-Noire
Summary: Adrien se siente triste debido a la Navidad, aunque gracias a una conversación con Marinette se ánima un poco y decide cambiar las tradiciones.


Marinette y Adrien se encontraban juntos sentados en la cafetería.

Últimamente pasaban más tiempo solos, porque sus mejores amigos mantenían una relación y pasaban tiempo a solas. Aunque en los recreos sí se juntaban los cuatro.

Ahora el comedor estaba inundado en conversaciones navideñas, todos hablaban de las decoraciones y de el árbol navideño, que la mayoría ya habían colocado.

Adrien suspiró sonoramente.

—¿No te gusta poner el árbol navideño? —preguntó Marinette.

Adrien colocó su mano en su mentón y miró fijamente a su amiga. Marinette sintió que se derretía, la mirada de Adrien era hermosa, esos ojos te hipnotizaban. Tuvo que morder sus labios para no sonreír tontamente.

—La verdad es que no, ya no me gusta —admitió Adrien —. La Navidad últimamente no me agrada —respondió con completa sinceridad.

Eso sorprendió a Marinette.

—¿La Navidad no te agrada? —preguntó con gran sorpresa.

La actitud de la azabache le pareció graciosa, jamás vio a alguien reaccionar de ese modo solo por una frase.

—Antes me gustaba más, ahora siento cierto rencor hacia ella —admitió él.

—¿Por qué no te gusta? —quiso saber Marinette.

—Es porque Gorila coloca el árbol junto a Nathalie, por eso no me gusta lo del árbol —admitió con cierto reproche en su tono de voz —. Antes colocábamos el árbol mis padres y yo —recordó.

Soledad.

Eso era lo que producía que Adrien sintiese cierto odio a la Navidad. Debe ser triste celebrar sin tu madre.

—¿Sabes? Este año me pasó algo parecido —dijo repentinamente ella.

—¿Tus padres pusieron solos el árbol navideño? —preguntó sorprendido. Siempre había pensado que los tres eran muy unidos.

—Yo puse el árbol sola por primera vez —mintió un poco. Había puesto el árbol sin sus padres, pero ciertamente Tikki había ayudado, eso fue tierno. Incluso decoraron una esfera roja con puntitos negros, todo en honor a la kwami.

—¿Pusiste el árbol sola? —la boca de Adrien se abrió demostrando sorpresa —. Eso es peor.

Marinette rió levemente.

—Mis padres trabajan arduamente con la panadería, no tenían tiempo —sonreía mientras relataba eso —. Mamá me pidió que pusiera el árbol y obviamente acepté.

—¿Y ahora odias la Navidad? —quiso saber Adrien.

—¿Odiar la Navidad? —ella rió brevemente, eso le pareció tierno al rubio —. Jamás podría odiar una época tan alegre. Me gusta la nieve, las decoraciones, la unión... —se detuvo antes de hacer sentir mal a Adrien, no podía decir "familiar" —...creo que si quieres cambiar las cosas, puedes intentarlo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con algo de interés.

—Cambia las cosas, crea nuevas tradiciones —aconsejó Marinette.

Esa tarde en cuanto Adrien llegó a casa vio como Gorila y Nathalie estaban comenzando a armar el árbol. Sintió tristeza, pero recordó las palabras de Marinette, él podía cambiar esas tradiciones apagadas y tristes, él tenía el poder. O algo así.

Dejó su mochila en el suelo y se acercó a ellos, tomó algunos adornos de la caja y comenzó a decorar el enorme pino.

—Adrien, se supone que tienes lecciones de piano —le recordó Nathalie.

—¡Por favor, Nathalie! —se lamentó él —. Déjame ayudar con el árbol —suplicó.

—Pero, Gabriel...

—No está aquí —le recordó Adrien —. ¿Por qué no creamos nuevas tradiciones navideñas? Yo también quiero participar.

Nathalie no dijo nada, solo continuó con su trabajo. Adrien sonrió complacido y comenzó a decorar el árbol navideño, colgaba esferas y otro tipo de adornos. Se sentía feliz, estaba haciendo algo navideño después de muchísimo tiempo.

Gorila lo ayudaba, lo tomaba entre sus brazos para llegar a las partes más altas. Y al poner la estrella, también lo afirmó. Se veía radiante, hermosa.

—¡Hora de prender las luces! —informó Nathalie.

Los tres se alejaron y encendieron las luces navideñas. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, que por un momento, Adrien parpadeó y sintió que estaba junto a Emilie y Gabriel, sus padres.

No pudo evitar llorar al recordar a su madre, era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte para él. Aunque le gustaba, le gustaba tenerla presente siempre.


End file.
